The Abduction
by Jess1177
Summary: It is a story about a young teenage girl, meeting her idols, The Veronicas, when she is kidnapped.It is a race against time for her and the Veronicas to escape from their holders. Please read I'm not very good at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"OK. Show us what you've got." Christina (the director) told me.

The music started playing. I took a big breath in and started singing and dancing. The song was _'The Best Damn Thing_' by Avril Lavigne. I really wanted the part. The song finished. Christina was amazed.

"Wow. I never knew someone as young as you who could sing that well." She cried in delight.

The Auditions went beautifully. I got all the parts I wanted.

Later that week, in the first rehearsal, the cast learnt that the performance would be having a famous pop band come to perform with us. We were all delighted. We couldn't wait to find out who they were.

We practiced hard. We practiced all week and all the next week and the week after that. After about five weeks of practicing, Christina decided to bring the band in to meet us all. She didn't tell us though.

"There will be a new song in the mix today. When you hear it I would like you all to come and sit in the auditorium." Christina told us.

The cast all agreed.

So we all rehearsed. When we heard the song, we all ran down to the auditorium. The song was _'4ever'_ by the Veronicas. As they walked down on to the stage, we all just screamed. When they walked my heart skipped a beat. After the song, we all had a chance to meet them. There were about 50 of us and 2 of them, plus we already knew their names. We all got their autographs. It was fun. Before we knew it, we only had 5 minutes left in the rehearsal.

There were so many rehearsals. We rehearsed 6 days a week, before and after school, all day Saturday and half of Sunday. So we practiced and practiced and practiced. By the end of two weeks we knew the order of each song and all the lyrics.

One Saturday we were practicing and the Veronicas were there. We were all having fun. We were dancing to _'Big Girls Don't Cry" _by Fergie. I was on one side of the stage alone and every one else was on the other side of the stage, when this man walked in the side door.

"Get away from that guy now!" Christina yelled at me. Then she turned to the man. "What do you want, George?"

"You know what I want, Christina."

Then he grabbed my arm. I didn't have a chance to run. I tried to pull away, but his grip was strong, he wasn't going to let go. I screamed. He pulled me into his body. Even though I was pulling away, it didn't take much to pull me in. He put his hand over my mouth. It smelt like he had just had a cigarette. It stunk and I didn't like it. I gagged. I slowly pulled my mouth apart and then I bit him. I bit him really hard. He yelped and took his hand away from my mouth. He shook his hand. I had bit him so hard that you could see the teeth marks on it. He still had a strong grip on me. He put the bitten hand in his pocket and Whispered to me; "You're going to pay for that".

"George! No!" Christina yelled. "George, please don't."

"Christina you don't have any say in this, so just shut up!"

I could tell he was seriously stressed out. I tried again to wriggle out of his grip, but some time during the argument, he had put his arm around my chest. Every time I moved his grip got tighter and tighter. I moved again and his grip got so tight, I couldn't breathe.

"Please let go a little bit. I can't breathe." I managed to gasp.

I felt dizzy and I collapsed. I fell though his grip. I don't think he was expecting that to happen. As I landed on the ground, I took a deep breath. I began to crawl away. THUD! A foot landed on my back. I screamed as I went back on to the floor. He pulled his hand out of his pocket. In it he had a gun.

"George, put it down. There is _NO_ need to bring anyone here into this. It's our problem not theirs."

I had no idea what was going on. CLICK. The gun was loaded. At that point I could feel the gun pointing down at me. It wasn't touching me, but I had a really bad gut feeling that it was. I started to freak out. I mean, I was already freaking out, but this guy had a gun pointing at me, so I was really freaking out by this stage.

"I will let her go, if the girls come out."

"Which girls George? There's Sophie, Dania, Jasmine. There's plenty to choose from."

"Don't play stupid with me. You know who I mean and so do they!"

At that moment in time I knew whom he was talking about and so did everyone else in the place. I zoned out of the conversation that was going on and concentrated on my breathing.

"In, out. In, out." I kept repeating to myself. "Stay calm you'll be OK."

I could feel a cough coming up. I tried to hold it back. I held my breath until my body was screaming for air. I had to let go. I started to cough and splutter.

"Shut UP" George snapped

I couldn't stop coughing.

"Shut up" George snapped again. "Shut up NOW!"

He pushed the gun into my back. It was a sharp pain but it quickly went. I could feel adrenaline rushing through me. It was probably the only thing keeping me conscious.

"Get up"

I slowly got up. Being very careful not to make any sudden movements. I didn't want George shooting me. As I got up I could feel the gun moving up my back and over my head to my temple. I was so scared. When I was fully standing, he grabbed my face. I was breathing heavily and so was he. His face was close to mine and I could hear everything he was muttering. He held the gun to my head. My arms were squeezed into my sides. The gun was pushing into my head. I held my breath.

"Jessica. Lisa. If you don't come out now I will kill her." George cooed.

George was starting to scare me. I had all these questions running through my head. Things like, who is George? What does he want with me? How does Christina know him? What are they talking about? I was really scared. I thought he was going to kill me.

Then I saw Jess's head pop up from behind the stage.

"Let her go George!" Jess demanded. She was scared I could tell in her voice.

"Where's Lisa?" George asked her.

Jess didn't say anything.

"_Where_ is she?!" George repeated, but his time he yelled. "Don't tempt me Jess I will kill her. You know I will."

What did he mean by, _'you know I will'_? Did The Veronicas know George? If so, how?

Jess took a deep breath.

"She's here with me."

Lisa's head popped up slowly. She gave Jess a "how dare you" look

"Get here now!"

The gun was still pushed hard against my head. I was in tears. I was that scared now.

Jess and Lisa looked at each other and then Jess took a step forward.

"Fine. We will. Just let her go now." Lisa said.

"O.K then I will."

I could tell he wasn't going to, because he tightened his grip. I tried to twist out of it but I couldn't.

Two other men arrived. They came crashing through the doors. They both had guns. Christina tried to stop them, but got thrown out of the way. These guys had strength and they weren't afraid to use it.

Jess and Lisa both walked forward, slowly and both staring and George. Jess was in front; she didn't look as if she was scared as Lisa. Lisa kept hiding behind Jess and followed Jess's every footstep. As they got closer, Georges grip tightened. He pushed the gun harder into my head. It started to really hurt. I was too scared to move. I collapsed again, but this time George caught me, as if he was expecting it. The two other men jumped out on to Jess and Lisa. Jess tried to fight back but ended up being knocked out cold. Lisa on the other hand just let herself be pushed to the ground and she didn't fight back. Jess was slumped over one of the guys shoulder. While Lisa was slumped over the other guys shoulder. George hit me over my head with his gun, I think.

The next thing I remembered was waking up in the back of the van. My hands were tied up behind my back, there was tape over my mouth and my legs were tied together. I could feel every bump in the road. It was really uncomfortable and painful. I could feel tingling down both of my arms. I turned my head to the left. There was Lisa laying the same as me. She was awake and looked absolutely terrified. Her whole body was shaking. As I turned to look to my right, we went over a big bump. I came down and hit my head hard on the floor of the van. I felt a crack in my neck. I screamed out in pain. There was one of the guys in the back of the van with us. He pointed his gun at me.

"Shut-up." He said quite plainly.

I nodded my head, so he knew I understood. I finished turning my head to the right and saw Jess was tied the exact same as Lisa and me, but she was still out cold. I looked back at Lisa and she still had this terrified look on her face. We were both really scared.

The guy, who was in the back with us, ripped the tape off of our mouths. It really hurt. Lisa tried her hardest not to scream as the tape came off, but her best wasn't good enough. She screamed. When the tape came off of my mouth I didn't scream. I just flinched when it was off.

"Have any woken up yet?" A scratchy version of George's voice came through.

"Yeah. The unknown has woken up, but Jess is still out. What do you want me to do Boss?"

"Wake her up then Jim."

"How?"

You could tell Jim was a bit dumb.

"Um. Splash her with freezing water. Yes that'll wake her up."

"That's not very nice though George."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Sorry Boss, but I can't see you."

"Just splash her with freezing water!"

"Righty-oh boss."

It went quiet ad Jim put down the walky-talky. _SPLASH! _Cold water went everywhere. Jess and I were soaked through. Lisa was a bit wet, but because she was on the other side of the van, she hadn't had much water hit her.

Jess woke up with a scream. She and I were shivering.

"It worked Boss."

"I know. I heard the scream."

"Sorry boss."

"Doesn't matter we're nearly at our destination any way."

After what had felt like hours we eventually got there. We were all terrified. We didn't know what to expect. Jess and I didn't have much recollection of the drive, so we were a bit confused. Lisa knew everything that had happened. She was the most terrified out of us all. She knew at the time what the three men were capable of.

The doors opened with a flash of light. It took my eyes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. I could see three figures standing outside. Two had nothing in their hands, but the third had tape in his hands. Jim put his arms around me and picked me up. I started to scream and make a fuss. As he walked me over to the door, the guy with tape in his hands ripped off a bit and stuck it over my mouth. I couldn't scream any more, so my scream changed to a sob.

I didn't want to be in the van, I didn't want to be carried into the cottage and there was _NO _way I wanted my hands and feet tied together.

Jim handed me over to one of the guys outside and went back into the van to grab Jess. I was so scared that I was shaking all over.

"I hope you like the cottage." The guy that had me in his hands whispered to me.

The guy carried me over to the 'cottage'. I screamed and kicked, but I couldn't do much, because the grip was tight. He kicked the door open. It was really bare. In the first room, it had a kitchen, and three chairs in the back with rope near it. There were five rooms off to the side. We were all carried into one room. In the room it had 3 beds, and a bathroom (at least I was able to keep clean). I was dumped on one bed, while the others were dumped on the other two beds. They untied us and left the room, making sure they locked it on the way out. There was a window, but it was all locked up from the inside and the outside. They really didn't want us to leave.

"Is everyone OK?" I asked

Jess and Lisa both nodded.

"We'll be fine." I assured them.

To be honest I didn't trust myself at the time, but I hoped that it had given a little bit of hope to them.

One of the guys came back in; he had three ankle chains in his hand. He clipped one on to my ankle, one on to Jess's ankle and one on to Lisa's ankle. Then he clipped the other end of them on to a metal loop on the floor.

"Sit down!" He commanded us.

None of us did as he had said, so he grabbed the chains and gave them a shake. I lost my balance and tumbled over.

I clambered on to the bed. On the bed there was a big metal chain. He tied the chain around our waists, so we couldn't move from the beds.

Then he left. There was a slam and a lock. We were stuck in the room again.

Outside I heard shouting. I couldn't make out what they were saying. It just sounded like noise from in the room.

Lisa was nearly in tears. Jess was trying to comfort her from her bed. The voices outside were still shouting. I couldn't think straight. I needed to go home. I was terrified. I was feeling all these different emotions all at once. I was scared, angry, upset and plenty more, I just can't remember them. I was so confused. Nothing made sense to me anymore. All of a sudden the door slammed open. Jess, Lisa and I all jumped. George came in with three half full plates of; well I had no idea what it was. Two other guys came in and grabbed a plate of food. One marched over to Lisa. The other stomped over to Jess. George walked over to me.

"One. Two. THREE!" George yelled.

All at once the men opened our mouths and shoved a huge spoonful of the stuff on the plate. They held our mouths shut and forced us to swallow whatever they had just shoved into our mouths.

When they let us open our mouths, we all just coughed and tried to get the awful taste out of our mouths.

"That wasn't so hard, was it girls?" George smiled.

They gave us some water to wash it down with. We all drank it greedily. We had no idea what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

After about ten minutes I started to feel drowsy. I looked over at Jess and Lisa. Lisa was nearly asleep, but Jess looked wide-awake. A minute later, I was nearly asleep. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was trying so hard not to go to sleep, but I couldn't help it. My eyes closed and I fell off to sleep.

"Get off me, freak!" I screamed at him.

"I said, I'm sorry Courtney. I… He… he threatened my family I couldn't deal with it. I am…"

"Shut up James. You're not the one who needs to apologize. If it's anyone that needs to apologize, it's me an' I ain't gonna." George interrupted.

James, I recognized the name from somewhere I just couldn't think of where. I pondered on it for a minute but then realized it didn't matter because he had still help kidnap me.

"What did we do? What did she do?" Jess asked. When she had said _'she'_, Jess nodded her head over to me.

"Well, _She _bit me, and as for you, well you're famous and I can get a lot of money over this."

"So what if she bit you? And is that all I am, we are, to you? Just a way to get money. Think of Christina, what do you think she would think of you doing this. "

"She BIT me and it hurt. Yes that is all you are to me. What would Christina care anyway? I don't care about you, that much, any more, any of you, especially her." He glanced over in my direction.

"She has already forgiven you for last time. Christina still…" Lisa put in her say.

"Oh boo-hoo. Poor little baby. Did you want me to kiss it better?" Jess teased, interrupting Lisa. "She's just a girl, George. She's not even 15 yet."

I was getting really annoyed with Jess and George for referring to me as she all the time. It's not like I don't have a name.

"Hey. You two. Could you stop calling me 'she' I do have a name you know." I yelled as loud as I could. It wasn't very loud though; I didn't have enough energy to talk to loudly.

"Shut up. We're talking about you, not to you Butt out." George ordered.

I didn't listen though.

"But it is my business. You're talking about me."

"I said shut up. James put that gag back on." George barked.

"No! Please! I'll be quiet. I promise. I promise. Please!" I begged.

"I'm sorry, Courtney, I really am." James whispered in my ear. Then he roughly pulled the cloth into my mouth. Well he tried I wouldn't let it get through my teeth. He sighed.

"I didn't want to do this." He then slapped my face. I screamed out in pain. It was a sharp pain and it died quite quickly, but the second I opened my mouth the cloth went in and was done up quickly behind my head. I tried to shake the cloth off my head, but I couldn't. James tied the cloth really tight around my head.

"Please don't be scared, you don't… I don't want you to be scared." James whispered in my ear. He was leaning over my shoulders.

I just shook my head as if to say I'm not scared, but I had traitor tears that came running down my face. I tried to hold them back but once one left my eye, the rest came flowing down my face. It wasn't fair. Why was I here? Why did I have to get caught up in this? I just let the tears run down my face.

Jess's eyes were full of sympathy. I saw she was mouthing the word 'sorry'. I shook my head and looked away from her. She didn't need to know that I blamed her for this mess. I felt guilty for blaming her but I could think of any other excuse on how she knew George. I was so confused. All I wanted, all that was important to me, was to go home.

After about five more minutes of sitting in the chairs, we were taken back to the room with the beds in it. I was still really upset and confused about earlier and I couldn't understand what had just happened.

"Courtney. I'm… we're… I'm so sorry about before." Jess stuttered. I had never heard her stutter before. I looked up and stared at her. My eyes were big and puffy from crying. We just looked at each other in silence; her eyes pleading and mine were full of resentment. I didn't like the silence but I had convinced myself that I wouldn't talk to either of them unless they explained to me what was going on.

After what felt like a few minutes I looked away, scared of what my eyes were telling Jess. I turned to stare out the locked window, looking at all the free animals roaming out in the bush. I wished that I could join them out there, but I knew that I was stuck in this room full of this awkward silence.

"Courtney, please. Please forgive me. I would do anything to get you out of this mess. It's not your fault. Please this is entirely my fault. Don't blame Lisa or yourself. I feel so bad bring you, of all the girls there, on the stage, into this." Jess begged.

"What do you mean, me of all the girls on the stage?" I asked her.

"Courtney, I have a huge soft spot for you. You are so talented at performing; it looks like it just comes naturally to you. You have the most fun there. Everyone else concentrates to hard and it really looks like you don't. You just enjoy the moment."

"Oh, Wow. Thanks" I was really shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean Jess from _The Veronicas_ was complementing little old me like this. I turned to look into her eyes again, just to see if she actually meant it. It looked like she did. "Well there is no place I would rather be than be here with both of you. I am now your Biggest Fan!" I added.

The girls burst out with laughter, like it was the funniest thing that they had ever heard.

"Look Courtney, I think it's about time we explained what the hell is going on here. How we know George and what he is talking about." Lisa stated with a more serious look on her face.

"Umm, yeah I think so to." I prompted.

"Well… Um… I don't know where to start." Lisa began.

"Umm… Beginning maybe. Or what I would really like to know… Well how you know this George guy?" I prompted with a question them.

"It's a long story…" Jess replied.

"Well we do have time." I joked.

"Yes, I do suppose we do have plenty of that." Lisa laughed back at my joke and without any more of an invitation we all burst into an easy, shallow laugh. It felt good to laugh all the worries off. It felt like a huge weight had been taken off of my shoulders.

"Ok, now we have had our laugh it's time to get back to business. Can you please explain how you know George? It is really starting to bug me. How did you guys know his name? The fact you guys, or Christina, weren't surprised when he pulled out the… g… g…the thing? How could you manage staying so cool around the thing?" I couldn't get my mouth around the word; I couldn't say the word 'gun' after it had been held, pointing at my head earlier that morning.

"Well we met Christina and her husband at the time back when we were younger about thirteen, when we lived in Queensland. Our parents became quite close to Christina. Mum loved her like a sister and we started calling her Aunty Christina. She and her husband, we were like family. Aunty Christina and Uncle George." Jess paused; she shivered at the last part.

"Wait, you mean George, as in the one out there?" I demanded.

Lisa and Jess looked at each other and just nodded.

"A couple of years later, Christina and George broke up. It affected our family deeply, as we were close to both of them. Christina took of to Perth, where she stayed with her mum and dad. Mum kept trying to convince her to come back up, but Christina didn't want to. She said she just needed a bit of space. I mean I don't blame her, it was a pretty messy break up." Lisa continued.

"One day, George came over. He… He was in a bad mood… a really bad mood. He started yelling and screaming at Mum. Dad was out in the garage, when he heard George. Dad came running up into the house. Lisa and I were already standing in the kitchen with Mum when he came in. When George saw Dad coming in, he got really mad. I mean really, really mad. It was scary. He was so mad that he grabbed a knife from the knife block that was sitting on the bench in the corner…" Jess carried on. Lisa was by Jess's side at this time. Her arm was around Jess's shoulder. Jess was shaking. Water was coming down her face. Jess was crying. The first time I had ever seen her break down crying. What ever was coming next was big.

"Well, George grabbed the knife and he grabbed Jess around the waist and held the knife at her throat, threatening to kill her unless Dad and I went away. Dad agreed and told me to follow. But when I didn't Dad picked me up and carried me out. I was screaming and I cried out for Jess, not wanting to leave her. Dad took me down to the garage and called the police. Then we heard Mum and Jess scream. I started running up the stairs when dad caught my arm and didn't let go. I heard someone stomping down the stairs.

As I ran to Dad, he quickly hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. George came down the stairs with the knife. There was blood on it. I screamed on horror as I knew that the blood was my sisters." Lisa paused. She was in a daze. She wasn't with us. I mean she was there, breathing and still alive, but her mind was miles away. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was in shock.

"That's when the police came. They were shouting asking us where we were. However we couldn't say anything because George still had the knife. He was pointing it at Dad and me. Dad held me tight, but that couldn't stop me shaking. I was so scared.

The police came in; they had their guns held out in front of them. The first officer stop on the bottom step. He looked at Dad and me and then he looked at George and the knife. He looked back at me and stared.

'You have to help my sister!' I yelled at him. He just kept looking at me.

'Help! Jess. Please. In the kitchen.' George pushed the knife closer to dad and me." Lisa was shaking all over as she paused, letting me grasp everything she had just said. "The officers held their guns at George, telling him to put down the knife. Eventually he did. I collapsed on the floor and cried. Mum came running down the stairs and held me tight. She had said that George had stabbed Jess and she was on her way to the hospital. Dad, Mum and I were also taken down to the hospital to be checked over by a doctor."

"When they were allowed to come in and see me, I was lying there on the bed. I had a huge bandage around my waist. That was where George had stabbed me." Jess lifted her shirt up to the bottom of her rib cage. There was a huge scar in the left side of her stomach. "I was stuck in hospital for a few weeks but eventually I was allowed to go home. That day I realized that you should take everyday as it comes and not take anything for granted. The doctors said I would never be able to perform on stage again, but look at me now." Jess concluded. "What's wrong? Have I upset you somehow?" She added. This was the first time that I realize that I had tears running down my face.

"No. No. It's nothing you've said. I just didn't realize your relationship with George was so… So… So difficult. Is that why you were so surprised when you saw him at rehearsals?" I suddenly recalled.

"Yeah. We were really surprised. For that crazy stunt he pulled about seven years ago, he got 25 years without parol. So yes we were surprised. We didn't want him back in our lives so soon." Jess explained

"Well I can see why now."

"Yeah, talk about freaky. I bet Christina feels pretty bad about this though. She was just starting to get over the last time." Lisa added.

"I think so too." Jess agreed.

"Hey thanks for telling me. I feel kinda special now." I said quietly.

"Hey Courtney don't mention it. It kinda feels good to tell someone about it." Lisa and Jess replied together.

"I love it when you guys do that." I smiled.

'Yeah. It's a twin thing. We can read each other's mind. Like right now Jess is quite hungry." Lisa giggled. Right on queue Jess stomach growled at her. We all fell about laughing.

Just then George and two other guys came into the room.

"Well I'm glad you both remember your Uncle George." George snickered

"How could we forget _you_?" Jess muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Lisa and me to hear. Lisa and I giggled for a second, but then realized George was staring at us. We stopped immediately.

"What is so funny, girls? Did I miss the joke?" George queried.

"No. You are the joke." I informed him, immediately regretting it.

George marched over to where I was sitting and grabbed the collar of my shirt. He lifted me of the bed with one hand and drew the other back.

_**SLAP!! **_George hit me across the face. As I screamed I felt one man, who was standing by George, grab my arms and tie them together behind me. At the same time, the other man tied up my feet. Once they were done, they stood back. George dropped me. I fell on to the floor in a heap. I couldn't move. My head was spinning. I looked up to see George standing over me.

"George. Please don't. Not to her. Please put that away." Jess pleaded. "Don't. Don't hurt her. Please Don't!"

"What does it matter to you anyway? At least you don't have to go through it again." George quizzed her.

"George, please. I don't want you to hurt anyone. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Please George. Just put that away."

George just looked at her. He shook his head and smiled. He had an evil grin on his face. For the first time I saw what he was holding. I was a knife. I began to try and move away from him, but I couldn't.

"Please George. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Even though I did mean it. "I was being very silly and immature." Not really. "Please just put the knife away. You can do that can't you?" I pleaded with him.

That made him stop and think. I don't think he thought I was brave enough to talk to him so calmly.

"I will put this away, for now, but not before I do this." Before I knew it, George grabbed my collar and lifted me up. He then scraped the knife across my throat, not pressing hard enough to leave a scar. He did it just simply to draw a little bit of blood. I was very careful not to move. I knew I meant very little to him, I was just an extra, an addition that he didn't need. He wouldn't care if he had killed me. So I was very, very careful.

When he was done, he wiped the knife on my shirt to clean it from my blood and he put it back in its case and that in his pocket. Following that, he left the room. My hand and feet were still tied together.

Jess and Lisa ran over. It looked like they had tears running down their faces. Lisa undid my hands, while Jess undid my feet.

Once they undid me, Lisa pulled out a tissue.

"What are you doing? It's just a little cut." I said as I tried to pull away.

"Jess! ONLY LITTLE!! It's massive. You are really bleeding." Lisa declared.

I had to trust her; there was something in her voice. I still tried to wriggle away, but I felt Jess grab hold of my arms and pin me down. I didn't feel up to struggling with her, so I just lay down and closed my eyes.

* * *

I must have passed out; because when I opened my eyes it was dark. There was a dim light coming in under the closed door. I saw Jess and Lisa were on their beds, asleep. They were tied up again. I went to rub my eyes but couldn't. I screamed. I was so lost. Jess's eyes flung open.

"Shhhh, Courtney, Everything all right. I promise." Jess whispered, with her eyes on the door.

"Oh My Gosh. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot what happened. I was scared."

"Its ok. Just please don't do it again. Hopefully its not to late."

"HAHAHA!!!!! Well hope again." This huge voice boomed from the other side of the room.

Jess tried to struggle to wriggle out of the rope. George came in to thumping into the room. As I screamed, it woke up Lisa. She was in shock.

"What's happened? George! What are you doing? George no. Don't do it. You don't want to. It wont do anything any good!" Lisa begged, almost in tears.

I turned away from her to look for George. I didn't have to look hard. I looked up to see George. He had something in his hand. I couldn't quite see it.

Lisa and Jess could. I knew that it was bad. They started screaming. Lisa burst out into tears. Jess was comforting Lisa and begging to George.

I couldn't do anything, so I just sat there and counted quietly to myself. I concentrated on my breathing; I didn't want to pass out. I had stopped listening to Jess begging with George. Stopped listening to Lisa crying. Time went really slowly in the silence. I tried to tune back in, but I couldn't. It was like a nightmare. A nightmare that I couldn't wake from.

I can't remember what happened next, it is like a missing part of my memory. I remember everything else, well almost everything, except for this dark moment it is really scary.


End file.
